Participant enrollment was completed for this project in 8/2015, resulting in a sample of 187 military personnel seeking care for a sleep disorder or who served as healthy controls. All participants in this study underwent a polysomonographic sleep evlauation and had blood collected for biomarker measurement which includes proteomics, gene-expression and DNA methyltion. Participants are seen at baseline and then 6 weeks following this. We use follow-up data to examine changes in symptoms with standard of care interventions. During this year, we have examined exosomes and the role of tau in TBIs from the above study. This year we have begun studies within the Center for Neuroscience and Regenerative Medicine to determine the role of biomarkers in the risk for fatigue and sleep disturbances.